Hana
by Zontaurop
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo una flor, comenzó a florecer.


_Esta no es la típica historia de cómo a una familia llega un bebé. No por eso, debe ser menos feliz o más triste, ni menos bonito. Es de cómo, sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, algo comenzó a crecer dentro de una mujer. De cómo el padre se sentía a punto del colapso nervioso al ver cómo su retoño no llegaba. De cómo dos pequeños niños esperaban en completo silencio, sentados frente a su angustiado abuelo, lo que tuviese que pasar. De cómo la madre no sabía si llorar o reír en aquel momento. De cómo una mujer que lo sabía todo, se quedó en blanco._

_De cómo, en un instante, la vida de algo tan pequeño pareció tan efímera. _

_No es la típica historia de un bebé que es esperado por todos con ansias. Es la de un bebé que era apenas una esperanza._

**_Es de cómo una flor comenzó a florecer._**

* * *

Al despertar, Hinata sintió aquella sensación de estar satisfecha expandirse por su pecho y concentrarse en su vientre. Unos suaves dedos pasaron por las curvas que describía su cuerpo y sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando los labios de su esposo se posaron en su cuello.

—Buenos días, Hinata-hime.

—Naruto-kun…

Se dio la vuelta de forma perezosa, envolviéndose en la suave sábana al moverse. Naruto la acogió entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa. Parecía recién salido de la ducha.

—¿Vas a algún lado?—preguntó Hinata viendo la ropa de Naruto sobre el tocador que le había regalado años atrás.

—Tsunade-bāchan me enseñará hoy unas cuantas cosas, ya sabes, para que me acostumbre a ser Hokage—murmuró cerca de su oído.—Aunque hicieron esa ceremonia en la que me pasaba el puesto, aún estoy en periodo de prueba.

Gimió a disgusto cuando el rubio abandonó la cama, dejándola con un beso en los labios y aún desnuda bajo la sábana. Le vio vestirse y marchar con su eterna sonrisa pintada en los labios. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y de forma repentina, una energía inusual la llenó.

Se levantó, vistiéndose casi en el acto y miró el reloj. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, lo más probable es que alguno de los gemelos ya estuviera a punto de despertar. Caminó hasta el cuarto de los niños y al entrar, descubrió a su pequeño Hitashi desperezándose.

—Buenos días, mi amor—murmuró aquello con dulzura, mientras le acogía en sus brazos.—Hoy nos espera un largo día…

—¿Mami?

Giró el rostro al escuchar aquel débil llamado. Minato también acababa de despertar y reclamaba los brazos de su madre.

—Aquí estoy Mina-kun—una vez acomodados ambos en los brazos de su madre, los tres bajaron al salón.—Veamos qué podemos haceros para desayunar mientras preparo la comida…

Ambos niños miraron a su madre, ladeando un poco el rostro. Tenían unos impolutos ojos color perla, herencia de Hinata, aunque cada uno tenía el pelo de un color. Hitashi de un claro rubio y Minato de un oscuro negro-azulado.

—Hoy comeremos con Sakura-san en la colina de los cerezos—Minato pareció comprender lo que su madre dijo.—Traerá a Ichiro-kun y a Itachi-kun.

—¡Bien, bien, bien!—canturreó el niño feliz.

—Yo no quiero—las mejillas de Hitashi se inflaron en un adorable mohín.

—No seas así, Hita-kun, lo pasarás bien…

Quiso continuar hablando, pero algo se lo impidió. Su alrededor se movió ligeramente y tuvo que dejar el cuchillo que manejaba sobre la encimera, para agarrarse con ambas manos y no caer.

—¿Mami, estás bien?—Hitashi y Minato vieron la reacción de su madre casi de inmediato y reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquilos, niños, estoy bien—dijo intentando sonar calmada, aunque sintió las palabras temblar en su garganta.—No os preocupéis…

Se llevó una mano a la frente y bebió un poco de té que se había servido segundos atrás. Hacía un par de meses que le daban aquellos vahídos después de los _subidones _de energía. Le pediría a Sakura que le hiciese un rápido chequeo antes de ir a hacerse unas pruebas, pues sospechaba que algo ocurría en su cuerpo.

Una suave sonrisa se coló en sus labios al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

—…estaría genial que ambos tuviesen la misma edad—la voz de Sakura demostraba la felicidad que sentía.—Así podrían jugar juntos.

—No te hagas ilusiones, aún no sé si es por eso—respondió Hinata pasando los dedos por el lacio pelo de Hitashi, que hacía rato que dormitaba en sus brazos.—Además, cuando me enteré de que esperaba a los gemelos, los síntomas no fueron esos.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor eres la primera mujer embarazada hiperactiva…—se carcajeó la pelirrosa, pasando la mano por su abultado vientre.

Hinata miró al horizonte unos instantes, pensando de nuevo en aquello. Quizás había llegado el momento de darle a Naruto otra alegría más…Una niña estaría bien.

—…además, últimamente se te nota un poco más _crecida _Hinata-chan—Sakura alzó las cejas un poco.—Incluso Ino se ha dado cuenta…y eso que ella también tiene de lo que estar orgullosa.

Sintió el rostro arder ante aquello. Ella no había notado nada, aunque la noche anterior sí que había sentido cómo tenía los pechos más sensibles de lo normal. Eso era extraño.

—De acuerdo, iré a hacerme esas malditas pruebas—masculló en tono desesperado, haciendo reír a su compañera.—Por cierto, ¿ya te han dicho qué será?

Sakura sonrió, dejando de reír, mientras miraba a su hijo Itachi, de seis años ya, cuidar de los pequeños Minato e Ichiro, de tres. Sus dos hijos habían heredado los ojos de Sasuke, aunque Itachi era endiabladamente parecido a su padre, contrarrestando con su hermano pequeño que era muy parecido a su madre gracias a su pelo rosado.

—Solo espero que la niña no tenga el pelo rosa, sería muy extraño tener una clon de carne y hueso.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Aquel mismo día, dejó a Hitashi y Minato en la Torre del Hokage a cargo de Moegi, la aprendiz de secretaria que sustituiría a Shizune una vez Tsunade dejase el control por completo en manos de Naruto. Fue al hospital, se hizo las pruebas en total y absoluto secreto y solo pudo esperar pacientemente por los resultados.

En ese momento, tras cuatro días de terrible espera, tenía el papel en las manos. El papel que en ese momento hacía que estuviese en blanco por completo. Tanto, que se quedó en shock.

Naruto la encontró de pie, con el papel entre las manos y lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?—exclamó asustado, acercándose a ella.—¿Te duele algo? Dime, por favor…

—Naruto-kun…—su murmullo fue acompañado por un intercambio de miradas.—Yo…

El hombre tomó el papel que su esposa le entregaba. Leyó rápidamente, comprendiendo que era un análisis médico.

—¿Por qué te hicist…?—sus ojos pasaban por las líneas a toda velocidad.—Oh.

—…estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa que compuso Hinata fue tan grande, a pesar de las lágrimas, que a Naruto se le prendió algo en el corazón. Algo que le llenó de tal forma que solo pudo tomar a su mujer en sus brazos y saltar de alegría por todo el salón, gritando incoherencias, frente a unos confundidos Hitashi y Minato.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Hinata se movía de forma fluida, despacio, moviendo los brazos. A su lado, su sobrina Hitomi la imitaba a la perfección. Neji miraba a su hija y a Hinata entrenar movimientos del Juken, apoyado sobre su bastón. Se sentía orgulloso de ver cómo su prima corregía y guiaba a Hitomi, además con los años, había adquirido un porte algo regio que le daba un aspecto solemne y respetable.

Aunque su vientre abultado, de casi seis meses, la quitase un poco de ese porte.

—Bien Hitomi, ahora—Hinata se dio la vuelta, tomando a la niña por los hombros.—Recuerda siempre concentrarte en que los movimientos sean precisos. Así serán mucho más efectivos, pero eso ya lo trabajaremos más adelante.

—¡Sí!—Hitomi sonrió, enseñando su blanca dentadura.—Tía Hinata…

—¿Qué ocurre, querida?—la mujer le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Tía Hanabi me entrenará a partir de ahora?

—¿Por qué iba a…?

—Hinata-sama, ya está en el sexto mes. Lo que debe hacer es descansar—Neji se acercó, con sus andares algo bamboleantes por su cojera.—Además, Hanabi-sama ya está totalmente recuperada.

—De acuerdo—comentó con simpleza, componiendo una suave sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su primo.—Pero debo avisarte de que tienes que estar más atenta que conmigo…Ella no te corregirá cómo lo hago yo.

Hitomi asintió con efusividad, haciendo que su melena rubia oscura se moviese de forma graciosa. Sus ojos perla brillaban emocionados cuando su padre besó su coronilla. Para Hinata, aquella niña era una mezcla perfecta entre los Hyuga y los Yamanaka.

—Creo que iré pronto a ver a Hanabi, ahora que la mencionaste—comentó Hinata, comenzando a caminar junto a Neji y su hija en dirección a la puerta de la mansión.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—Naruto los está cuidando—respondió poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.—Me dijo que quería pasar el día con ellos.

—Nunca me fié de él…—masculló frunciendo el ceño.—¿Están seguros con él?

—¡Neji-niisan! Es su padre—rio la mujer de ojos perla.—En este momento, Hitashi y Minato son los niños mejor cuidados de la aldea. No te preocupes…¿Qué tal está Inoshi-kun?

—En perfectas condiciones—Neji sonrió de forma queda, para no romper demasiado su seriedad.—Ino está junto a él a todas horas, por lo que pasa horas y horas gateando por la floristería. Cuando le miro al volver a casa, veo dos brillantes hojas en sus ojos que hacen que me pregunte cómo pudo heredar ese rasgo.

—Lo mismo se debe preguntar Hanabi, ninguna de las niñas tiene el Byakugan.

—Cuando nazca el siguiente Hyuga, podríamos investigar este extraño fenómeno—comentó el hombre deteniéndose en la puerta.—Claro está, si tiene los ojos azules.

Ambos rieron un poco por aquello, pues a muchos les había parecido curioso aquel dato. Inoshi, el hijo de un año de Neji e Ino, era casi un calco de su madre ya que había heredado tanto color de pelo cómo de ojos y un suave tono blanco de piel. Y las recién nacidas de su hermana eran tres cachorras Inuzuka de pies a cabeza y eso que solo tenían unos tres meses.

—¿Qué va hacer ahora, Hinata-sama?—preguntó curioso Neji.

—Tenía pensado darme un largo baño para relajarme y quizás cocinar un poco de ramen…

—Sus antojos son muy fáciles de adivinar, después de todo se casó con Naruto.

Hinata sonrió ante aquello. En el anterior embarazo le había pasado lo mismo, le había cogido un gusto rápido al ramen. Alzó una mano, a modo de despedida, y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Esp…!

—¿Ocurre algo, Neji-niisan?

Neji olvidó lo que iba a decir por completo. Al ver a su prima darse la vuelta, la notó diferente.

—N-no es na-nada…—tragó saliva.—Nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando volvió a caminar, algo en el interior de Neji se removió angustiado. Hinata estaba en su sexto mes, pero no se había quejado ni de antojos, ni de dolor de espalda, ni de sueño repentino, ni de nada.

Daba la impresión de que no estaba embarazada, aunque por fuera lo pareciese.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Tenía la espalda recargada contra unos cojines, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las suaves caricias y los pequeños besos que Naruto le dejaba en el vientre abultado. Desde que había sabido que un integrante más se unía a su pequeña familia, la felicidad le desbordaba. Igual que a los gemelos, a los que se les veía emocionados.

—Tienes la piel ardiendo…—murmuró el rubio apoyando el oído en el vientre de Hinata.

—Me apetecía un baño caliente…Y creo que al bebé también le sentó bien, porque no parece con ganas de patear.

—Oh vaya…tenía ganas de sentirle moverse un poco—apoyó una mano también, trazando patrones irregulares con su pulgar.—¿Qué crees que será?

-No lo sé, la verdad…Aunque otro niño no estaría mal, me gustaría que fuese niña…-Se pronunció pasando los dedos por el revuelto pelo de su marido-¿Y tú?

—Una niña, estoy convencido—exclamó con una gran sonrisa.—Un pequeña princesita igual que su madre…Mi pequeña princesa.

—Los niños ya son iguales a mí—dijo Hinata riendo un poco.—Podría ser igual que tú. Con el pelo rubio, quizás tenga los ojos azules, para romper la cadena del Byakugan…

—Prefiero que tenga tus ojos y tu pelo, una pequeña Hinata…Podríamos llamarla Himeko…

—No me convence ese nombre, la verdad—bostezó un poco.—¿Qué te parece Kushina?

—Seguro que nos sale con el pelo rojo—ese fue el turno de Naruto para reír.—Ya lo veremos cuando llegue el momento…Con Hitashi y Minato pasó algo parecido.

—Tienes razón…

Pasó su mano izquierda por la parte superior de su vientre de forma distraída. Antes de meterse a bañar había sentido como el bebé se movía en su interior, sin llegar a dar patadas. Había sido una extraña sensación. Por su parte, Naruto pensaba en lo que haría si fuese una niña. La podría llevar de la mano en los festivales, vestida con un bonito kimono. La vería convertirse en una bella adolescente y patearía junto a los gemelos a todo aquel que posase su mirada en ella o quizás se convirtiese en alguien tan fuerte que les patearía ella misma…

De pronto, sintió cómo el bebé daba dos patadas y comenzó a reír feliz.

—Vaya, parece que me ha escuchado el pensamiento—murmuró antes de darle un beso en el vientre a Hinata.

—¿Dijiste algo?—la voz adormilada de su esposa le llego a los oídos.

—Nada, nada, sigue durmiendo un poco.

Feliz, cerró los ojos, y se quedó tarareando un ritmo sin sentido que se le había ocurrido. En su interior, Kurama estaba confuso.

Por lo que había podido observar a través de los años, las hembras solían quejarse de los movimientos que hacían sus cachorros, sin excepción. Él también había sentido a la cría de su compañero moverse y en el momento había soltado una risa ronca. Le había hecho sentirse bien, pero algo fluctuó contra su chakra segundos después. No sabía que podía haber sido, aunque no lo recibió como algo extraño.

Lo único que se preguntaba era si, en realidad, la mujer del mocoso había sentido lo mismo que ellos.

_** -Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

El otoño había dado comienzo y con ello, las misiones recurrentes. En el verano las cosas por la aldea estaban más tranquilas, pero era acabar y comenzar las misiones con más frecuencia. Mientras caminaba hasta la casa de su hermana, junto a la residencia Inuzuka, pensó que debía agradecer que Naruto fuese oficialmente Hokage, pues no iría a muchas misiones a no ser que fuesen de suma importancia.

Al llegar a casa de Hanabi, se vio rodeada por Akamaru, que se acercó a ella ladrando alegremente.

—Akamaru, cuánto tiempo—susurró acariciando su cabeza y hundiendo los dedos en su mata de pelo clara.—¿Está Hanabi en casa, cierto?

El perro ladró, moviendo la cola de forma alegre, y comenzó a caminar junto a la que había sido su compañera de equipo. Al entrar en el lugar, escuchó un gemido de desesperación llegar desde la cocina. Alertada, se acercó a paso rápido y solo pudo soltar una risa cuando, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, vio cómo Hanabi estaba apoyada en la encimera con los codos, apunto de tirar la sartén que tenía enfrente con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

—¿Qué ocurrió Hanabi-chan?—Hinata se acercó a su hermana con una suave sonrisa.

—¡Esto es una jodida mierda, Hinata-neesan!—la mujer de veinticinco años gritó eso, con sus ojos perlas llenos de rabia.—¡Apenas lo dejo unos minutos y se quema, joder!

—Hanabi, esa boca—la regañó con una severa mirada.—¿Desde cuando hablas tan mal? Es decir, ya tenías tus momentos, pero nunca te escuché hablar así.

—¡Maldita sea, joder!—Hinata no pudo evitar cerrar un ojo y apretar la mandíbula.—Estar casada con ese gilip…

—¡Ya está bien!

La tapó la boca para evitar que dijese lo obvio sobre Kiba. La verdad es que él la había pegado un montón de manías y cosas, pero ella también había hecho lo mismo con él.

—Ahora relájate—la tomó de la mano y salieron al jardín, sentándose en una especie de sofá que había en el porche.—Cuéntame que ocurre.

Hanabi solo pudo cerrar los ojos, taparse la cara con ambas manos y soltar un bufido desesperado mientras Hinata hacía que se recostase en el asiento con la cabeza en su regazo, acariciándola el largo cabello castaño oscuro.

—Kiba se ha llevado a las niñas a casa de esa vieja salvaje que tiene cómo madre—Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, un poco en desacuerdo con su hermana. Tsume Inuzuka no se había caracterizado por ser delicada y tranquila, era brusca y explosiva pero ante todo era amiga de su padre.—Dice que tienen que tener un compañero o no sé qué…¡Son crías de apenas seis meses! ¿¡Para qué necesitan un perro!?—miró furiosa a Akamaru, que se encontraba a los pies de Hinata dócilmente.—Ya suficiente tenemos con éste por el momento. Y para colmo doy asco en la cocina…Hinata-neesan, creo que en caso de que me quede sola, moriré de inanición o intoxicación.

—No digas eso—exclamó algo asustada la mujer.—Siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa…Y también puedes ir a la mansión. En cuanto a los perros, Kiba-kun siempre ha sido igual que Tsume-san, no puedes hacer nada contra eso. Además, tus hijas son totalmente Inuzuka.

—¡Les van a arruinar las mejillas con esas…marcas horrorosas!

—Según padre, las marcas Inuzuka se les ponen cuando cumplen los tres años, así que no te preocupes—la intentó tranquilizar.

La mujer castaña tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Giró un poco el rostro, lo justo para que su oído quedase apoyado en el vientre de su hermana, y comentó:

—¿Sabes ya qué será?

—No, aún no…Pero pronto tendré revisión con Tsunade-sama. Naruto me va a acompañar.

—¿Cuántas veces has ido a revisión?—los ojos perla de su hermana la analizaron.

—Tres con la próxima, por eso no pude preguntar…Las otras dos veces era muy pronto para saber.

—Solo espero que, sea lo que sea, no saque la estupidez de ese imbécil.

—¡Hanabi!

—No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira—suspiró con una leve sonrisa.—Pero cambiando de tema…La hija de Sasuke-san realmente da escalofríos.

Hinata recordó a Midori, la tan esperada tercera hija del matrimonio Uchiha. El poco pelo que tenía era de un rosa oscuro, quizás una mezcla de Sakura y Sasuke, aunque le recordaba al color de pelo de Kizashi, el padre de su compañera. Y sus ojos eran de un brillante jade. Por lo demás, parecía una especie de copia macabra de Sasuke, pero con rasgos mucho más femeninos que se habían acentuado con sus casi cuatro meses.

—Estoy segura de que Midori-chan, cuando crezca, será una mujer bella…

—Cuando llegue ese día, espero que agradezca tener _belleza _Uchiha, porque si llega a sacar la frente de Sa…

—¡Hanabi!

Pero ambas rieron de forma despreocupada por una vez en mucho tiempo. La verdad es que tenía razón. Hinata se quedó pensativa unos instantes, en su cabeza lo único que rondaba era _otra _copia macabra...Que tenía el pelo tan rubio cómo el sol, rostro redondeado Uzumaki y profundos ojos perla.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Al entrar en la consulta, Hinata rio internamente al ver la sonrisa complacida de Tsunade. Desde que Sakura la había nombrado madrina de Midori, parecía feliz y motivada. Naruto, que era el padrino, solo podía añadir aquella felicidad a la que ya tenía gracias a su siguiente retoño, que aún descansaba dentro del vientre de su madre.

—Veamos, túmbate Hinata—pidió la mujer mientras preparaba las cosas.—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No estoy cansada, duermo un par de horas más de lo normal, casi no tengo antojos…—enumeró Hinata mientras se tumbaba y subía la camisola blanca que llevaba para dejar expuesto su vientre.—¿Es normal que me sienta tan llena de energía?

—Y hay que añadirle cierta efusividad—Tsunade le tomó la tensión y la auscultó.—Tienes la tensión un poco alta, pero no es algo anormal…¿Has usado el Byakugan?

—Pocas veces desde que dejé de entrenar a Hitomi—respondió extrañada.

—Parece como si tuvieses más chakra de lo normal en una embarazada—le dijo Tsunade, respondiendo al mudo porqué de la mujer.

—El otro día me dio un puñetazo que casi me arranca la cabeza—comentó Naruto tomando la mano de su mujer.—¿También es normal que tenga super-fuerza como tú, Tsunade-bāchan?

Eso dejó extrañada a la Sannin, pero ocultó su confusión soltando una carcajada y dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Quizás se deba al chakra, a mayor cantidad, mayor poder de concentración. Seguro que hiciste algo para merecer eso.

—Naruto-kun dejó que Kyūbi tomase el control de su cuerpo y digamos que los niños estuvieron a punto de sufrir un pequeño accidente.

—Hacía mucho que él no tenía un tiempo con ellos, además estaba algo cansado…—hizo un mohín algo infantil, pero compuso una sonrisa.—Y te recuerdo que no fue por mi culpa, Hi-na-ta-chan…¿También es normal que hayan aumentado sus ganas de…?

—¡Naruto!—exclamó la aludida totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

—Ya hablaremos sobre eso después, ahora veamos qué tal va el bebé…Ya es hora de saber si es niño o niña, ¿no?

Hinata aferró la mano de Naruto, feliz por saber por fin que iba a ser su bebé. Ambos miraron el pequeño monitor dónde sabían que aparecería su retoño, mientras Tsunade pasaba el instrumento para las ecografías por el vientre de la Hyūga. Por un momento se pudo ver algo casi nítido, pero algo fallaba. Tsunade lo sabía y a cada segundo que pasaba, se iba temiendo lo peor. No veía el latido del corazón del bebé…De hecho, no veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera al bebé en sí. En la anterior ecografía todo había ido bien…Pero en esta parecía ser que no. ¿Cómo había podido pasar…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que…?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es…?—comenzó Naruto intentando ver el monitor.

—Tsunade-sama…—Hinata vio el rostro impasible de la Sannin, mientras seguía intentando reproducir alguna imagen en el monitor.

—¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-bāchan?—preguntó preocupado el actual Hokage, al darse cuenta también, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Hinata.

Tsunade seguía mirando el monitor. ¿Qué demonios…? No podía estar pasando aquello. Era imposible, impensable. Dejó el instrumento, limpió el vientre de Hinata con eficacia y tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—No puedo ver el latido…—dijo con el corazón en un puño.—No puedo ver nada en realidad…Hay que ingresarte de inmediato.

—¿Eso qué significa?—la mujer de ojos perla se asustó.

—Puede que hayas perdido al bebé, Hinata.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

—¿Cuánto tiempo más la tendrán ahí?—dijo Naruto totalmente preocupado.—Ya lleva un mes y medio.

—Por desgracia, Hinata-chan tendrá que permanecer en el hospital durante lo que resta de embarazo para poder tenerla vigilada—respondió Sakura, que revisaba unos papeles.—Tsunade-sama está tratando de descubrir cuál es el estado del bebé.

—La hacen mil pruebas y no hay nada—gruñó el actual Hokage, poniendo la mano en el cristal.—Ni siquiera saben si mi hijo está…

La palabra se le atoró en la garganta. Era incapaz de decirlo y a veces, era hasta incapaz de pensarlo. Sakura miró apenada a su compañero de equipo mientras él tomaba asiento junto a ella. Hinata estaba dentro de una habitación especial del hospital, en la cual solo se podía entrar con la autorización de Tsunade o Shizune, que eran las que llevaban el caso de la Hyūga. Lo único que separaba a Naruto de su esposa, era un grueso cristal.

Cuando intentaron extraerle el bebé a Hinata, lo único que consiguieron fue seis enfermeras heridas más Shizune y la misma Tsunade, sobre todo ellas dos ya que eran las más cercanas. Según lo que habían visto y sentido, los niveles de chakra de Hinata se habían incrementado de forma brutal de un momento a otro y un aura rojiza la envolvió, cómo si así lo que fuese que tenía en el cuerpo la protegiese. Ese chakra ardía, según las palabras de los enfermeros, y sus quemaduras eran como las que se hacían al caerte aceite hirviendo en la piel.

A partir de ese momento, la habían metido en aquella habitación especial para evitar futuros accidentes. Shizune aún llevaba el antebrazo recubierto de vendas y a Tsunade le había quedado una cicatriz rojiza en la cara interna del brazo.

Naruto fijó sus ojos en el pecho de Hinata, que bajaba y subía a compás debido a que estaba dormida. A la izquierda de la cama, había una pequeña máquina de oxígeno ya que de vez en cuando le costaba respirar.

—Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona, Naruto-kun—susurró de forma dulce Sakura, pasando la mano por su espalda.—Hinata y el bebé estarán bien, ya lo verás.

—¿Crees que haya podido ser…?—comenzó Naruto, mientras se le iban cerrando los ojos.—_**¿…por mi culpa?**_

Sakura se asustó al escuchar el cambio de voz en su compañero. Naruto se levantó de golpe y puso ambas manos en el cristal de nuevo…pero ya no era el Uzumaki quién controlaba su cuerpo.

Los ojos rojizos rasgados. Los bigotes más anchos. Los colmillos más largos. Las uñas convertidas en garras. El pelo más despeinado aún y puntiagudo. Y la voz más grave y poderosa.

Kurama controlaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

_**—Dime, mocosa, ¿es posible que mi poder haya podido dañar al cachorro?—**_Kurama giró el rostro de Naruto lo justo para poder mirar de reojo a Sakura.—_**¿Quizás yo haya hecho algo mal?**_

—No lo sé…pero…—los ojos de la recién nombrada matriarca del clan Uchiha se abrieron de golpe.—…puede tener sentido lo que dices.

_**—¿¡Es mi culpa!? ¿¡He matado a un cachorro que aún no puede patalear!?**_

La voz de Kurama resonó con fuerza por el pasillo y sus ojos rojizos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Sakura se sintió intimidada al momento, debido a la agresividad y el potente flujo del chakra del bijū.

—No es seguro, pero quizás el bebé ha tomado una parte de su chakra—comentó con cierto respeto la mujer de pelo rosa.—Y por eso no lo puedan ver las máquinas…Si es así, tienen que constar archivos de otras mujeres que hayan tenido…

_**—Recuerdo que esa granuja pelirroja siempre era sometida a miles de exámenes—r**_ecordó Kurama con cierta amargura.—_**Pero escúchame mocosa, si esos archivos existen…lo más probable es que hayan sido muy bien escondidos o incluso destruidos.**_

—No lo sabemos aún—respondió Sakura con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.—Pero todavía existe una probabilidad…¡Debo hablar con Tsunade-sama!

Después de exclamar eso, salió corriendo cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Kurama se quedó controlando el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando que su compañero descansase en su subconsciente y se preparase para cualquier evento futuro.

Pegó la frente contra el cristal, observando a la mujer de ojos perla dormir plácidamente. Cerró la mano, clavándose las garras en la palma debido a la fuerza que ejercía y haciéndose sangre. Podía sentir su propio chakra rodearla y concentrarse en su vientre…Lo sentía todo cómo una gran corazón que palpitaba.

_**—Aguanta cachorro, aguanta…Se fuerte y resiste, pronto te sacarán de ahí.**_

Kurama tenía esperanzas. Mantenía la esperanza de que el bebé estuviese ahí dentro sano y salvo.

Y la verdad era, que el bijū era el único que tenía esa esperanza.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

_—Estrella de verano, ¿por qué eres roja? Anoche tuve un sueño muy triste…_

La voz era apenas un murmullo melódico.

_—Lloraba y gritaba, con los ojos rojos—s_us manos paseaban con dulzura por su vientre demasiado pronunciado.—_¿Por qué ya no estás aquí? Nos estás buscando, tú que desapareciste…_

No había nadie que la pudiese oír cantar y aunque lo hubiese, estaría tras el grueso cristal que la aislaba de todo.

_—Por eso tengo sueños tristes, porque ya no estás aquí…_

Hinata intentaba respirar con calma, ya que cada bocanada de aire que cogía hacía que le doliese el pecho. La mascarilla de oxígeno se había vuelto imprescindible para ella en las últimas semanas. Shizune dormí profundamente en un sillón, haciendo la guardia aquel día. Ya casi cumplía los diez meses, apenas le faltaba una semana.

Aquel día era el último de ese año. Había despertado de madrugada, debido a un intenso calor que la había invadido de pronto y la agobiante sensación de que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

—Hace mucho que no te mueves…—susurró pasando los dedos por su vientre.—¿Acaso es verdad lo que piensan todos?

Ella ya no sabía que creer ni que pensar. Cuando Ino había ido a visitarla junto a Sakura, Tenten y Temari no las había podido ni tocar debido a que el chakra se cargaba en ella y se desprendía a modo de electricidad estática debido a esa sobrecarga.

Todas la habían mirado con pena. Todas ellas, que ya tenían a sus hijos e hijas sanos entre sus brazos.

Temari e Ino con Shikari e Inoshi desde hacía un año. Tenten con Kin, su primogénito, desde últimos de verano y Sakura desde principios disfrutaba de su pequeña Midori.

Y ella no sabía si todavía tenía algo en su interior.

—¿Acaso estás ahí dentro mu…?

Una tremenda descarga le recorrió la columna vertebral y gritó de dolor. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Los dolores iban cada vez a más, le rebotaban en la cabeza y se concentraban en su vientre. ¿Era el momento de que por fin llegase su bebé?

—¡Shizune-san!—consiguió gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se sujetaba el vientre con ambas manos.

La mujer, que se había despertado con el primer grito, se levantó de inmediato y empezó a observar todos los monitores. Algunos, como el de las pulsaciones, estaban subiendo cada vez más. Encendió la luz y se temió lo peor al ver la mancha rojiza que se expandía debajo de Hinata.

Estuviese vivo o no, debían quitárselo del vientre. Y Shizune pensó que lo primordial era la vida de ambos, aunque si pasaba algo con el bebé lucharía para hacer sobrevivir a la madre.

—¡Enfermeras!—gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe y alertando a las enfermeras de guardia.—¡Emergencia!

—¿¡Qué ocurre Shizune-san!?—preguntó Sakura apareciendo por el final del pasillo a la carrera, ya que una de las muchachas la había avisado de inmediato.

—No sé si está de parto o es que hay algo más interfiriendo—explicó Shizune preparando a Hinata.—Pero hay que sacárselo de inmediato. Ve a avisar a Tsunade-sama y a Naruto-kun…

Sakura vio la determinación en los ojos de Shizune mientras las enfermeras comenzaban a entrar en el cuarto, pasándole a la mujer de pelo negro una bata y unos guantes.

—…yo me ocuparé de esto.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Tras dejar a Minato e Hizashi en la mansión Hyūga, Naruto corrió lo más que pudo hasta el hospital. Tropezó un par de veces en el trayecto, ya que sentía las piernas de gelatina, y se raspó las palmas de las manos.

_Hinata y el bebé, Hinata y el bebé, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata _pensaba mientras traspasaba las puertas del hospital y subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su esposa. Si su hijo o hija no tenía pulso, Hinata debía sobrevivir a lo que fuese. Tenían que salvarla.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, las únicas personas que estaban allí eran el matrimonio Uchiha y Tsunade.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?—gruñó, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a alguna pared.—¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Naruto, tranquilízate—intentó mediar Sakura levantándose.—Shizune-san está intentando hacer todo lo posible para salvarles a ambos…

—¿Salvarles? ¿Salvarles?—sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.—¿¡Cómo que salvarles!?

—Ha comenzado a sangrar—le explicó la de pelo rosa.—Sacará al bebé por medio de una cesárea para poder curarla en condiciones. La prioridad son los dos, pero en cualquier caso Shizune-san salvará primero a Hinata…

—¡No hay ninguna jodida prioridad!—estalló el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.—¡Salvadla a ella! ¡El bebé ni siquiera sabéis si puede respirar, si le late el corazón!

—Eh, cálmate—intervino Sasuke tomando por los hombros a Naruto.

—¡Y una mierda!—fijó sus ojos en Tsunade.—¡Se lo tuviste que sacar en ese momento!

—No pude…Bien lo sabes—susurró la mujer poniéndose en pie.—Lo intentamos, pero el chakra…

—¡Entra ahí…!—gruñó empujando a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.—_**¡…y sálvalos a ambos, mujer!**_

Kurama había tomado por completo el control del cuerpo de Naruto y por la posición de su cuerpo, parecía dispuesto a atacar a la Sannin.

—¿Qué dem…?—comenzó a decir Sakura.

_**—He visto cómo te regeneras, he visto cómo curabas heridas mucho más**** graves**_**—**la voz de Kurama sonaba ansiosa.—_**¡Salva al cachorro o te arrepentirás!**_

—¡Lo más probable es que esté muerto, zorro!—exclamó Tsunade dándole en el pecho con el índice.—¡Nuestras máquinas no vieron sus latidos!

_**—¿¡Entonces por qué lo mantuviste en su vientre!? ¡Contesta!**_

El silencio que se formó fue apabullante y Sakura apenas pudo agarrar el cuerpo de Naruto para que no se lanzase a despellejar a Tsunade. Sasuke tenía activado el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno y le apuntaba con su katana justo al centro del pecho. Kurama rugió, tomando el arma en una de sus manos y comenzando a doblar el acero.

_**—Apártate, Uchiha, esto no tiene que ver contigo**_—le arrebató la katana y la lanzó contra la pared, haciendo una abolladura.—_**Hace mucho que tuve que despedazarla y este es el momento.**_

—¡Naruto, reacciona!—gritó Sakura contra la espalda de su compañero.

—¡Tsunade-sama!

—¿¡Quieres saber por qué lo mantuve ahí, estúpido monstruo!? ¡Por que mantenía una esperanza!

Cinco enfermeras agarraban a la Sannin, mientras que Sasuke se había unido a su mujer para intentar detener al cuerpo de Naruto.

_**—¿¡Una esperanza!? ¡El único que ponía una esperanza en el cachorro era yo! ¡Le sentía y le siento moverse dentro de ella! ¡Su chakra es mi chakra! ¿¡O no lo recuerdas!? ¡Tú misma examinaste a la Uzumaki cuando aún llevaba al mocoso dentro!**** ¡Soltadme!**_**—**un chakra rojizo cubrió a Naruto y obligó al matrimonio a soltarle.

—¡Soltadme de una vez, joder!—exclamó la Sannin deshaciéndose de las enfermeras con un movimiento de brazos.—¡Kushina era tu contenedor, no es la misma situación!

Tanto Kurama como Tsunade desprendían chakra de forma potente, haciendo que chocasen y saltasen chispas.

_**—Has usado a la hembra cómo un experimento—**_bramó tomándola del cuello con una de sus garras.—_**Cómo el cachorro nazca muerto o ella sufra daños, lo pagarás muy caro.**_

—Suéltame, bestia—le contestó Tsunade muy cerca de su rostro, con el puño preparado para atizarle en cualquier momento.—Suéltame o el que se arrepentirá serás tú…

—¿¡Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí!?

Kurama y Tsunade miraron a Shizune, que había salido al notar los dos potentísimos chakras en la habitación contigua. Se había quitado la mascarilla y tenía sangre en la bata azul y en los guantes, añadiéndole que el pelo se le pegaba a la frente por culpa del sudor y que había zonas de su bata que se pegaban a la piel de la mujer. Kurama apretó el agarre en el cuello de la Sannin y el puño de esta comenzó a brillar con un resplandor verde.

—En esa habitación tengo a una madre y a una criatura que luchan por sobrevivir—Shizune señaló la habitación.—Si van a matarse a golpes, les invito a que se vayan del hospital en este mismo instante. ¿Ha quedado claro?—miró a las enfermeras.—¿Y vosotras? ¿Para qué estáis? ¡Traedme más agua medicinal y más reservas de sangre de tipo A! ¡Rápido!

Cuando la mujer de pelo negro desapareció de nuevo por la puerta, el cuerpo de Kurama se desplomó en el suelo. Ya quedaba poco del zorro…solo un lloroso hombre rubio que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Tsunade cayó de la misma forma, pero encima de una butaca. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Con manos temblorosas, tomó a Naruto de los hombros y le obligó a apoyarse en su regazo. Le acarició el pelo, intentando calmarle.

—Por favor, Tsunade-bāchan…por favor…

Sakura y Sasuke solo pudieron abrazarse, temiéndose lo peor.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

Hiashi tomaba el té del desayuno, mirando siempre al frente, intentando que su estado de ánimo no se quebrase en ningún momento. Tenía que ser fuerte para ellos, para Hizashi y Minato.

Los niños tomaban el desayuno con ayuda de Suika, que había quedado a cargo de los pequeños junto a su tío Hiashi.

—Hiashi-oji, ¿no cree que están tardando demasiado?—preguntó la mujer de largo pelo, dándole de beber a Minato.

—Sí, Suika…Están tardando demasiado—el pulso de Hiashi no era el mejor en aquel momento.—¿No ha vuelto Hibiki con noticias?

—Hibiki-kun sigue en el hospital, las muchachas no parecen haberle visto volver.

—¿Cuántas horas llevan?—preguntó, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

—Naruto-kun dejó a los niños sobre las siete de la mañana…Interfiriendo el tiempo en que le avisaron, diría que han pasado unas cinco o seis horas.

Cerró los ojos y se temió lo peor. Se temió que Hinata acabase cómo su Hana. Y al pensar en aquella posibilidad, le escocían los ojos y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. No podía perder a su hija, no podía…

—Suika-oba…¿Mami está bien?—preguntó de repente Hizashi.

—¿Por qué la pregunta cariño?—respondió de forma dulce la mujer.

—Si…¿Mami y nuestra hermanita están bien?

Hiashi abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso el bebé iba a ser niña?

—Rezo cada segundo que sea así, niños…

—¿Cómo sabéis que tendréis una hermana? ¿Por qué no puede ser niño?—quiso saber Hiashi, para dejar de atormentarse.

—Porque él nos lo dijo, ¿a qué si, Hizashi-nii?

—Él dijo que nuestra hermanita sería fuerte y que cuando naciese, teníamos que cuidarla mucho—respondió Hizashi a la pregunta de su hermano, ya que su lenguaje era más desarrollado.

—¡Eso! Yo quiero jugar con ella.

El líder del clan Hyūga sonrió de forma triste ante la inocencia de sus nietos. Cuando el bebé saliese del cuerpo de su hija, descubriendo así lo que se temían todos, seguramente Naruto se inventaría algo para darles a entender que ya no habría ningún hermano o hermana.

—Entonces yo jugaré con vosotros y con Haru-kun, ¿verdad cariño?

Hiashi y Haru intercambiaron miradas. Aquel niño de vistoso pelo rojo tenía cierto don de la comprensión a pesar de su corta edad. Parecía darse cuenta de la situación crítica en la que se encontraban.

E Hiashi se preparó para lo que viniese, mientras escuchaba los cientos de planes que sus nietos tenían para el nuevo integrante de la familia Uzumaki.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

—¡No dejéis que sus niveles de chakra disminuyan!—exclamó Shizune tomando al bebé y poniéndole sobre una camilla más pequeña.—Veamos, tienes que sobrevivir…

Cómo había temido, el bebé no parecía respirar. Le examinó de forma rápida y eficaz y estiró la mano para que le diesen los aparatos necesarios para intubar. Hinata era cuidada por ocho enfermeros, de los cuales cuatro se encargaban de proporcionarle chakra y los otros cuatro se ocupaban de sacar los restos de placenta, coser el vientre de la mujer y ponerle tubos con sangre para que fuese recuperándose poco a poco, junto a una mascarilla de oxígeno.

Shizune reprimió las lágrimas antes de intentar abrirle la boca al bebé para intubarlo. Tenía cierto tono azulado en su pálida piel y un amasijo de cabello negro-azulado se revolvía en su pequeña cabecita.

Los segundos eran primordiales para asegurar la supervivencia de la criatura, por lo que se dispuso a hacer lo que debía hacer. Intentar salvarle…

De pronto un calor que ya había sentido una vez la invadió, subiendo desde sus manos hasta sus brazos. Y de un momento a otro, escuchó el sonido que más había anhelado durante los dos últimos meses. Estridente y agudo.

—Dadme una manta, deprisa—Shizune tomó lo que había pedido de las manos de una enfermera.

Limpió a conciencia el cuerpo del bebé y lo acunó entre sus brazos, una vez ella también estuvo limpia, impidiendo así que le arrebatasen a ese pequeño milagro.

—Calma, calma—susurró la mujer, ya sin reprimirse y soltando las lágrimas retenidas.—Bienvenida pequeña…No veas el susto que nos has dado…

Acercó el pulgar a la pequeña mejilla de la bebé y la acarició con devoción. Lo único que pudo pensar Shizune antes de llevarla con su padre, fue que no había visto a un bebé tan grande en muchísimo tiempo.

Naruto y Tsunade estaban uno junto al otro, completamente despiertos. Sakura dormitaba en el hombro de Sasuke, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Shizune salió, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Shizune-nee?—preguntó Naruto levantándose de golpe.—¿Hinata está…?

—Hinata se está recuperando, Naruto, deja que descanse…—murmuró la mujer.—Ahora coge en brazos a tu hija, ha luchado para poder conocerte.

Y cuando Shizune le puso en brazos a su hija, Naruto notó que era ligeramente más pesada que Hizashi y Minato en el momento en que nacieron. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y solo pudo sonreír mientras la acunaba con cuidado entre sus brazos, besando su cabecita y disculpándose con su hija por haber creído que no sobreviviría.

Kurama, en su interior, se sintió exuberante al ver el rostro de la cachorra. Sentía su propio chakra en el cuerpo de la niña y se sentía feliz de verla respirar de forma calmada.

Él lo sabía desde un principio, desde que abrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo ver su iris de un azul tan claro que parecía blanco, que aquella niña tenía fuerzas.

Las había tenido para nacer y las tendría para lo que viniese.

Él lo sabía.

—¿Pu-puedo cogerla?

Naruto y Kurama se dieron cuenta del balbuceo de Tsunade a la vez. Vieron su rostro, encogido en una extraña mueca, que parecía haber sido creada para no llorar.

—Claro…

El rubio le tendió a la bebé cómo si fuese del más fino cristal y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, la Sannin no pudo evitar delinear sus pequeños labios con el índice y después besarle en la frente con la misma devoción que lo había hecho Naruto.

—Tsunade-bāchan…—susurró Naruto mirando a la mujer.—Lo estuve pensando desde hace mucho y…bueno…me gustaría que tú fueses la madrina de Hana-chan…Si quieres, claro…

El nombre elegido para la bebé, resonó en el cerebro de Tsunade cómo el eco. Y cuando la palabra _madrina _se le añadió, la máscara que había creado se rompió y se permitió llorar a pesar de que en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Claro que quiero, imbécil, claro que quiero.

Y tras responder aquello, Shizune rió con ganas y le indicó a la Sannin que la acompañase para dejar a Hana en el nido. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Tsunade llorar de felicidad.

_**-Jūho Sōshiken!-**_

_Siete años después_

La gente que caminaba con calma por la calle principal de Konoha parecía atemorizada. Hacía años que no veían a Tsunade con aquel humor. De hecho, parecía dispuesta a destruir algún edificio con sus puños o incluso destrozar el suelo debido a la fuerza que aplicaba al pisar. Esto era increíble, _increíble. _

_¿Qué narices es más importante? _Se preguntó la Sannin con la vista fija en un edificio en concreto, la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni la chica Hyūga, ni el Uchiha. Ninguno podía atender aquel suceso que parecía de suma importancia, o por lo menos así lo veía ella.

_Tengo una importante reunión en Suna, me tengo que ir ya._

_Tengo turno doble en el hospital._

_El consejo del clan se ha reunido y requieren de mi presencia._

_Debemos ir de misión a Taki._

Tenía ganas de hacerles tragar tierra a montones. Entró con paso firme al lugar y se movió por los pasillos sirviéndose de su chakra para localizar dos fuentes que conocía a la perfección y por las que había ido allí.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Iruka?

El chūnin mantenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Su pelo estaba teñido con alguna cana y alguna arruga se acentuaba en su rostro, pero seguía teniendo el mismo semblante de hombre bonachón a pesar de su mueca actual y los años. Dos niñas se encontraban de espaldas a Tsunade, con sus cabezas cabizbajas.

La de la derecha era menuda, delgaducha, con el pelo corto de una tonalidad rosa oscuro y con los ojos verdes jade tapados por un eterno flequillo.

La de la izquierda era grande, algo regordeta, con el pelo largo negro-azulado y con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con una pinza, haciendo así que se viesen bien sus ojos azul hielo.

Tsunade podría estar viéndolas de espaldas, pero conocía a esas dos a la perfección. Básicamente porque las había cuidado durante sus apenas siete años de vida y porque era su madrina.

—Estas dos señoritas se han peleado hoy en mitad de clase. No hubiera pasado nada si no hubieran destrozado cuatro pupitres y hecho daño a dos compañeras de forma colateral.

—Niñas—Tsunade simplemente dijo aquello con tono duro y frío.—Disculpaos de inmediato por ello.

—Lo sentimos Iruka-sensei, no quisimos causar tantos problemas.

Las niñas estaban sincronizadas al hablar, haciendo que pareciesen gemelas. La voz de la de ojos azules era algo aguda, no mucho, mientras que la de ojos verdes tenía una voz algo más grave, pero muy poco.

—Está bien, sé que no quisisteis causar tales…destrozos. Solo que para la próxima…—Iruka suspiró profundamente.—Midori, no te metas y provoques a Hana por simple diversión y Hana, no creo que Midori necesite que un torbellino la persiga por el salón soltando barrabasadas propias de los cuarteles Tenzaku.

Las mejillas de ambas se tornaron de color rojo fuerte, pero Tsunade no soltó ninguna risa. No estaba para bromas en aquel momento ni para reírse de ellas un rato. Las dirigió una mirada de _'de esta no os libráis' _y comenzó a caminar con ellas siguiéndola.

Hana miró a Midori apenada y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Parecían disculparse entre ellas por lo ocurrido, cómo si se arrepintiesen de lo que habían hecho de alguna forma…Incluso lamentaban haber hecho daño a Mimi y Atsushi, que habían intentado calmarlas cuando se enfurecieron.

Si la Uchiha no hubiese hecho su típico comentario hiriente a la Uzumaki, que aquel día había comenzado el día de forma amarga al verse sola en su casa al despertar, no habría reaccionado poniéndose colorada hasta la raíz del pelo y lanzándose cómo un animal enfurecido contra su compañera. Midori no es que hubiese comenzado mejor, pues su padre apenas la había mirado cuando orgullosa le había enseñado su jutsu de Fuego, el cual había estado perfeccionando toda la noche y le había producido las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos y ocultaban su flequillo.

Lo cierto es que de una forma u otra, el momento les había servido para desgastar sus frustraciones y liberarse de aquel sentimiento por unos instantes. Aquel sentimiento de vacío que se había ido expandiendo durante aquel año.

Al llegar a la casa de Tsunade, ésta les hizo pasar de forma inmediata y sentarse en el salón mientras ella preparaba té. La Sannin hacía tiempo que veía que sus dos ahijadas pasaban más tiempo del habitual juntas. Siempre se habían llevado a matar, incluso de más pequeñas tuvieron sus roces y estuvieron mucho tiempo sin hablarse. Pero el entrar en la Academia, parecía que les había vuelto a dar ganas de ser amigas o al menos, compañeras en términos de paz. Mientras el agua hervía, sus infancias pasaron ante sus ojos…

El momento que vio a Midori por primera vez, con un llanto que podría romper cristales, y pudo sostenerla tan pequeña que era en sus brazos.

El momento en que una recién nacida Hana, dormitaba sin ser perturbada por nada en sus brazos tras aquellas tortuosas horas.

Esos dos momentos que recordaba con tal claridad que parecía que había sido ayer mismo. Tsunade las miró de nuevo desde la cocina y aquel enfado para con ellas desapareció, dejando una especie de sensación dulzona que hacía que se entristeciera. No podía ni siquiera regañarlas. Ellas no tenían la culpa de su verdadero enfado.

—Lo siento Micchan…no era mi intención hacerte daño…

—Discúlpame tú Hacchan, no tenías la culpa de que me encontrara de mal humor…Simplemente…

-¿Uchiha-san?

Al oír aquello, Tsunade sabía que Hana se refería a Sasuke, aunque en su voz había un matiz de tristeza mezclado con cierto…¿temor quizás? ¿o simplemente era algo de desesperanza? Un puñetazo sobre la mesa y un pequeño gemido desesperado.

—Siento cómo me esfuerzo y él sigue sin hacerme caso…Incluso sé hacer mejores jutsus de Fuego que Ichiro y eso que es más mayor…—la voz de Midori estaba congestionada.—Mamá dice que solo es porque últimamente está ocupado con misiones importantes…pero…

—No te preocupes Micchan, yo sé que Uchiha-san en realidad está orgulloso de ti, no todos conseguimos ser tan buenos en genjutsu y eso que solo hemos dado cuatro clases. Estoy segura de que pronto te dirá que lo haces bien, ¡vaya que sí!

Tsunade cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. Aquella muletilla…¿Sabría Naruto de ella…? Antes de continuar pensando, la voz de Hana la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Cuando desperté…estaba sola en casa.

La Sannin se quedó paralizada en el marco de la puerta y Midori se apartó el flequillo para ver mejor a su compañera. ¿Estaba de broma? Hana suspiró profundamente y sonrió, de forma inocente, parecía contener las lágrimas.

—Nadie me había esperado…por eso llegué tarde a clase hoy—susurró con un atisbo de voz, denotando que estaba algo rota.—Pero no importa, seguro es porque papá y mamá tenían cosas importantes que hacer y Minato-nii e Hitashi-nii seguro quedaron con Natsui-nee y Haru-nii para ir juntos.

—Hacchan…

—¡Bueno, aquí traigo el té!—anunció Tsunade, sobresaltando a ambas y cortando a Midori.—Ahora vosotras dos, me contaréis que ha ocurrido…A ver, ¿quién le dio más fuerte a quién?

Al componer aquella sonrisa bonachona, las niñas olvidaron sus problemas y comenzaron una discusión sin sentido sobre quién había dado más fuerte a quién y sobre todo lo ocurrido en el momento de la pequeña pelea. Tsunade podía ver cómo cualquier malentendido había sido olvidado y parecía que no había pasado nada entre ambas.

Eso era verdaderamente una amistad o por lo menos, ella podía ver los cimientos bien puestos de una.

Horas más tarde, cuando Midori y Hana prácticamente se caían de sueño, Tsunade envió una Katsuyu mensajera a Naruto y Sakura, diciéndoles que no se preocupasen aquel día por las niñas puesto que se quedarían a dormir en su casa. Lo último que quería aquel día, era que aquellas dos volviesen a sus casas.

Cómo buenamente pudo, se las apañó para cocinar pollo empanado y un poco de arroz para cenar. Simplemente dio gracias al cielo por saber hacer su comida favorita, puesto que del arroz se encargaron Midori y Hana en un alarde culinario. Prácticamente el sueño les afectó al poco rato de llenar sus estómagos, ya que estaban muertas de cansancio.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Uchiha y Uzumaki dormían profundamente una junto a la otra en la cama de la Sannin, Tsunade solo pudo sonreír sintiendo algo parecido a ternura por ellas. Midori estaba estirada por completo, durmiendo cómodamente con una pierna y un brazo por encima de Hana, que estaba con la cabeza girada en su dirección durmiendo bocabajo y con su brazo izquierdo por encima del vientre de su compañera.

Tsunade vio cómo sus cuerpos expelían cierta cantidad de chakra…Púrpura y rojizo…Sus chakras se juntaban durante unos segundos y luego seguían fluyendo con calma. Midori se movió hacia el lado de Hana e irremediablemente quedó acurrucada contra ella. Fue en ese momento que la rubia ex-Hokage sintió una gran fuerza removerse dentro de la Uzumaki y el chakra de la Uchiha reaccionó con una fuerza similar aunque algo menor. Eso era muy extraño…

Suspiró cuando una pesada sensación se instaló en su pecho, como si fuese una advertencia de algo que estaría por venir. Y Tsunade pensó en que sus ahijadas florecerían, cómo las flores de los cerezos de Konoha.

Florecerían de tal forma, que serían capaces de incluso opacarla en el proceso.

* * *

**_Bueno_**_ esto es algo que tenía preparado por ahí desde hace muchíiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo atrás, pero hasta ahora que estoy a punto de desocuparme por completo no pude subirla. Esto es un anticipo, un pequeño regalo, a todos los seguidores de **Suisei (Cometa)**_ _que se acerca a su fin y que pronto tendrá el nuevo capítulo preparado. Espero que hayais disfrutado de este shot mega-largo que explica en que circustancias nació nuestra pequeña protagonista y de cómo comenzó más o menos todo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, lo que no reconozcais es mío._


End file.
